


What we are looking for

by thesecretarchivist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 15 minutes go a long way, F/M, Hux's moment of doubt, Rey is starved, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretarchivist/pseuds/thesecretarchivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man behind the desk pointed a blaster at her, smiling like a snake.<br/>Rey stopped dead, whipping up her own weapon, eyes darting across her adversary to figure out who he might be.<br/>Red hair. Lots of stripes on his jacket. Coat draped over the back of his chair.<br/>No idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What we are looking for

**Author's Note:**

> Rey has needs. Hux is available.

The guard had left. The door was open.

Rey stared, incredulously, but the stormtrooper did not come back.

His blaster rifle lay on the floor.

She grabbed the gun and ran, as fast as she could, down a long hall, into a glossy corridor, briefly hiding in an alcove as a detachment of stormtroopers jogged by. Keeping her back to the wall as she ventured out again, trying to get her bearings, find her way around the vast base. Trying to figure out what to do next. After all, she had a rifle now, and there were any number of things one could do with a rifle. _Make Han proud_. She wondered, in a flash of ambition, if it would be possible to capture someone, take someone hostage who was important enough that even the First Order would consider negotiations, someone whose _incapacitation_ would possibly slow things down. The masked freak came to mind, but it made Rey freeze to even think of him. _No, not that one_. Someone else, someone in charge around here –

She had been drifting further into the bowels of the base, and as she almost collided with two smartly dressed officers stepping from an elevator she realised that this was not the right direction at all. She had come dangerously close to the control rooms at the centre, instead of the hangars on the periphery. What now? She hesitated. And suddenly, heavy footfalls around the bend of the corridor, another group of stormtroopers approaching, and Rey had nowhere to go. There was a door. She put her hand against the closing mechanism, willed it open with the same energy that had convinced the stormtrooper to leave her cell, and slipped into the room as the door slid shut behing her. Rey breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now this is a surprise."

She spun around.

The man behind the desk pointed a blaster at her, smiling like a snake. Rey stopped dead, whipping up her own weapon, eyes darting across her adversary to figure out who he might be. Red hair. Lots of stripes on his jacket. Coat draped over the back of his chair. _No idea_.

His smile was scary. "You fire this in here and the ricochet kills you. Can you imagine the mess?"

"It is not important if I die. Stopping you is."

"I have a message here." He tapped the comm unit in front of him. " _The girl escaped_. I guess that would be you. _The girl_." He sounded like the sort of man who would say _young lady_. He didn't, though.

"Yes." Rey licked her lips. "I suppose. And I _will_ stop you, from whatever you are doing." She heard her words and could hardly believe herself. Since when had _stopping someone_ become the plan? Seriously, what happened to _escaping_?

"You're not stopping anything, young lady." Bingo. "As a matter of fact, we have fifteen minutes until the launch sequence begins. Actually ‑", he checked his timepiece, blaster still aimed at Rey, "‑ it's fourteen minutes now." _After that, all bets are off anyway._

Rey blinked. "What do you mean, all bets are off?"

"What?"

He stared at her, and she stared back. She was positive she had heard him say that bit, but then again, she was pretty certain she had not seen him speak.

"You said _all bets are off_."

He swallowed hard. "I most certainly did not."

It was that force thing again. Similar to what she had experienced with – with that masked _creature_. Something like mind reading.

She waved her gun at him. "But you thought it, didn't you?" There was a little bit of comfort in the fact that he seemed just as perplexed as she was. _Not a force-user, thank heavens_. _Just an ordinary villain_. "No matter. What does it mean?"

He closed his eyes for the briefest moment. Then –

"Lower that gun."

"You're kidding me."

Surprisingly, he put down his. Laid it down on the table and walked around his desk to stand in front of it. Leaned back against the edge, hands on the tabletop, and looked at her breasts. Rey knew the angle, it was unmistakeable.

"Hello?"

His gaze slid from her breasts to his timepiece. And up to her face. "Thirteen minutes. Now what?"

There was something in his voice, in his expression that spoke to Rey on a different level. Visceral. Or rather - _vaginal?_ She cringed at the thought, but the thing was, this man seemed totally _fuckable_. Which was funny, because Rey had never even _talked_ to that sort of man. Military man. _First Order_. Men like that shouted at you or shot you right away. You did not talk to them, and they did not talk back. _And they did definitely not make you wet_.

The thing was - of all the men she had been around, Finn and Poe and Han and BB-8 (was he even male?), no one had considered that Rey might have her needs. They had been through thick and thin, but in the end, all the guys had been busy and distracted and stuck in their own little minds. Working for a greater good, higher cause, whatever. Honestly, did they think she was made of wood? Or worse, some untouchable virgin?

This guy was different. He seemed as starved as she was, and made no great effort to hide it. All he needed was a little push.

Rey smiled, and with the same reckless attempt at manipulation that had worked so well on the stormtrooper guard she pushed the thought on him: _I want to fuck you_.

And just for good measure: _Now._

He blinked.

"You're in my mind", he said with a sly smile. "And I know what you're trying to do. I happen to work with an individual who tries stuff like that _all the time_."

"I'm trying nothing!"

"But you know what? It only works on the weak minded." He smiled beautifully. " _Fuck you_. I mean, really."

Rey blushed so hard the burning in her cheeks was almost painful.

He shook his head, still smiling. "What's your name?"

"Rey." _Damn it_.

"I would do you, Rey. Anytime."

" _Do me_?"

She might be desperate to get laid, _big deal_ , but she would not let that smug bastard talk down to her like that. She tugged the blaster rifle from her shoulder.

"Get down", she barked. "On the floor."

He raised an amused eyebrow.

"I said get down. I mean it!"

He complied, but his movements conveyed a sense of irony, a kind of good humoured playing-along that made her mad. Propped up on his elbows, he smiled at her.

"Lie back. Properly."

He did that too, in a mockingly languid movement, and Rey wanted to hurt him for his mockery. She crossed the distance between them to stand over him for a moment, legs on either side of his slender waist. The weight of the rifle in her hand was strange, tempting even when she held it butt-down, ready to strike. It surprised her how much she enjoyed the flicker of uncertainty on his face, not fear, but a moment of trepidation that wiped the mockery off. A dark gleam came into his eyes instead, and Rey felt her pulse between her legs.

He smiled again. "Satisfied?"

"No."

Emboldened, she knelt to straddle his waist, shoving the rifle out of reach with her foot. His hands touched her knees, but did not move up.

She rolled her hips, pushing against his crotch. He gave a yelp. "Ow! Careful."

"What? Open your pants." He did, and she followed suit, wrestling with the tight fabric of her trousers, pushing them down to just below her knees. Tried to ride him, but he did not help at all, and she just did not get him into her.

Rey growled in frustration. His hands moved up to her hips.

"Ok, let me."

He hooked his arm around her thigh and pushed a finger into her from behind. _Oh, force._

He closed his eyes, presumably for concentration. "You're so tense", he whispered. "Lie down."

She hesitated, then let herself sink on top of him as he carefully worked a second finger into her.

This was not what she had wanted. She did not want to know how he smelled at the crook of his neck, above that high collar of his, or how his fingers had the exact perfect shape – _Oh_ -

First, he smelled _excellent_. Second, his fingers were warm and freckled and had the exact perfect shape to get her off, or maybe he was just skilled at this, whatever else he might be, and _no_ , she _would not allow it_.

Not like that.

"Fuck me", she whispered, burning up with shame. "Fuck me, properly."

He wrapped an arm around her and rolled her on her back. It was easier like that, he slid into her, well, _pushed_ into her, but it was a good push, tight and pleasant. She made a noise that surprised her, and then a word spilled forth, it might have been a _yes_ or a _please_ or a _more_.

And he complied.

 

***

 

The alarm went off with lights flashing and sirens blaring. Rey jerked awake, after nodding off to a blessed second of peace. The man next to her stirred as well. "Time's up", he said calmly, standing up. The first order emblem on his sleeve stood out like an obscenity.

Rey scrambled to her feet, grabbing her gun as the door slid open and a trooper stepped in. She turned on her heel, slamming the gun butt forward into his chest, hearing his painful gasp as she bolted out the door.

Ran down the corridor as fast as she could, and that was very fast indeed.

 _Now to the hangars_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This plays off of a bit of information I got from the script (missed it in the movie): Starkiller needs 15 minutes to recharge. Which is, as far as my limited imagination goes, the only canon-compatible moment to get Hux and Rey together. So, it's not easy, but this ship needs more shippers, please guys! The universe needs more Rey/Hux!


End file.
